Talk:Mobile Suit Gundam AGE
Ahem Well, discuss anything you want about the series here. The whole internet is talking about it. There's more stuff to put of course, but I think I've done a decent job on potraying some information on it on a basic level. I'll be working on getting character profiles and pictures on next. -SuperSonicSP 16:55, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Honestly the three generation premise of this series was interesting and I was eager for the official press release, but now... It's painful. The character/mech designs and general art style scream pet monster trainer nightmare. It really looks like a bad Digimon series. Ugh. I hope what I am seeing is not indicative of the series, however I have yet to see much that I liked from that mech designer (didn't like Kiddy Grade, Vandred, ect.). Didn't play much Level 5, but Dark Cloud sticks painfully in my mind. White Knight Chronicles looked really cool, but I heard it had Power Ranger level story depth. I've heard that Rogue Galaxy was really good, but sadly it is one of the many video games I bought, but haven't had time for yet. Gunpla Builders looks serious compared to this. Granted I'm bitching a bit early it deserves watching to really know, but I get a bad feeling. Couldn't watch the trailer. The only Japanese web proxy I ever found is acting up again and no one has posted it to Youtube yet. All in all, gives off a similar visual vibe to another Gundam production: MS Saga a New Dawn. This game was a cheap attempt to hook in JRPG fans by gathering together the biggest, most tired RPG clichés and dumping Gundam on it. It was terrible and it failed in it's mission (wonder why?). Meh gameplay and graphics and painfully bad story. The worst part of it is Sunrise already had a perfectly good "JRPG" that had already been produced and was just waiting to be made into a Roleplaying Game - After War Gundam X. Age is also directer by the director of the Sergeant Frog films. That series was a nice, but... only in a weekly, meh sort of way. Though it's Gundam referencing was fun. Personally I like Hayate no Gotoku better. Quote Sanizen Nagi: "Zieg Ze**!" Cerano Agamemnon 02:33, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :The trailer's here: Gundam Age Trailer in Youtube --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:41, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, I appreciate it. ^__^ Looks a little bit better, still too juvenille if you ask me, but we'll see when the series rolls out. Cerano Agamemnon 04:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) So far, i'm not sold on the series, from what I saw (thanks for the YT link, Bronx01 !). The UE has the reek of the Varja from Macross Frontier, and the general artwork of the characters is a bit of a turnoff. It doesn't feel right to me for some reason. As for the mecha, maybe they'll grow on me...maybe. ~ Azkaiel 06:42, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It'd be nice to have a source to my translations again rather than having them plagurized as usual =) Deackychu 15:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, Deacon. That would be my bad. -SuperSonicSP 17:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :About the characters, I copied the spellings from the site. I planned on citing the site when I wrote it (I even put a note in the summary when editing (look at history)) but just forgot. I put the website link at the external links. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 18:20, June 14, 2011 (UTC) "Advanced Generation"? Where did this come from? —AscendedAlteran 11:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) It's listed on the story page of the Gundam AGE official website. Ａ.Ｇ.１０１年－（Advanced Generation）Deackychu 12:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I was just a little worried after I saw this post on AnimeSuki. —AscendedAlteran 12:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :One of the gallery images also shows it. -SuperSonicSP 17:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Gafran Mirage No official publication lists this name so I've removed it for the time being. Deackychu 22:53, July 24, 2011 (UTC) AGE-2 & AGE-3 I've deleted the supposed "proof" of the second and third units. There's no credible source cited for it. Until there is, I'm classifying it as fanart and deleting it to avoid misleading fans. The look of it is pretty official. I doubt that someone would have the time to make up all of that as fanart. But you may be rightGaeaman 788 -Will be mostly offline and touring London from Sep. 17-20. All questions and/or concerns should go to my talk page 08:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Gundam Guy has very reliable news and has posted that : http://www.gginfinitenews.com/?p=12520 . So I think it's pretty much official. However, they look like they're only early sketches (like the preview from the 00 Movie). HPZ - O.N.E. 15:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, and that site is also the source for "Gafran Mirage" for the purple mobile suits, which isn't true at all. They source a chinese site far too often it seems. If you notice, the corners are deliberately cut off, eliminating the source. This wouldn't be the first time Japan has pulled a prank like this. Deackychu 17:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Didn't notice that it was placed in here, I checked yesterday just in case. Too bad this is most like fake, because that AGE-2 is a very awesome design. -SuperSonicSP 17:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :It would be logical to assume that the other two Asuno boys would modify the AGE-1 when they get it and, admittedly, the designs are cool, but I believe the images should not be posted until we can find many credible or official sources that can that can support it. Also, as the series has not even premiered yet, wouldn't be too early to release this kind of information? -Flag Meister 19:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :There has been a scan and a model photograph of AGE-2 that seem to confirm that design as being the real deal, so at this point it looks like that was official after all. Got them right here: :Gundam AGE-2 (scan) :GB 1/100-scale Gundam AGE-2 :MarionetteSaviour 21:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : New Characters Could someone translate the names and descriptions of those characters in the image gallery and add them to the the list that exists on the MSG AGE page? The ones with the black background behind them? That would be very appreciated! -Flag Meister 20:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : They're available on my Gundam AGE info page. Deackychu 22:20, September 19, 2011 (UTC) : Could you give me a link to the page? -Flag Meister 02:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Mobile Suit AGE 01 - Saviour Gundam (ENG sub) I believe the first episode is now streaming on Youtube from the Gundaminfo channel. --Zeikfried 09:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Its not available to the US or Canada or Europe though, mostly South Asia and South east Asia as well as Australia and New Zealand. I'm currently located in the US so I can't see it through there, but I already watched the subbed through "other means" though. -SuperSonicSP 06:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) The dub Is Ocean Group going to dub Gundam Age? I hope so. I can definitely see Brad Swile or Andrew Francis voicing older Flit and Cathy Weseluck voicing young Flit. The dub might air on YTV in the morning or at night and Cartoon Network in the afternoon. Proud to be a black brony! 13:48, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Official Names At the moment, the following are official names: *Flit Asuno *Asemu Asuno *Kio Asuno *Emily Amonde *Grodek Aiona *Millais Alloy *Dique Gunhale *Vargas Dyson *Largan Drace *Woolf Enneacle *Henrick Bruzar (his last name at lease) *Dian Fonroid Deackychu 17:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Time? So is this a time traveling type of gundam series because he has a son,grandson, and future wife? Gundamfate 02:10, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Not time traveling, but time skip. The series starts off with one protagonist but eventually will switch to that protagonist's son, and eventually the son of the second protagonist, all of which will inherit the Gundam that the first protagonist made (and be upgraded of course). -SuperSonicSP 04:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) UE is a force from the future Hi everyone here, it been quite a long time I wrote a comment in this wiki. Nevertheless I just want to clarified under the trivia section, it is speculated that the UE is the force sent from the future to help the earth develop a more powerful Gundam. May I know where you guy get this information or could you provide the link to the information? -The return of Hafiedz 20:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Where have you been o_o?. Anyways, GundamGuy got the source from a interview with who I think is a Level 5 employee. However, they may have gotten a early draft of the scriptGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 13:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think its a rumour of sorts. If I am to ask, I'll let remove that in the article and put in in the discussion page instead. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 14:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Its only to be a rumor or a leaked spoiler at the moment; it should be removed. More importantly, they are potential spoilers like those we usually wee when Gundam 00 was running. I'd also be a bit careful about what GG posts, because we've had problems before like the Mirage Gafran issue that Deacy pointed out. Nevertheless it is a real rumor or spoiler that is out there in the community; I've heard it before but I don't think it has a place in the article. Its not like "him" being "that" pilot rumor where we have a Gundam War card as a source and even then we have not inserted that piece of information yet because its spoiler-ish. -SuperSonicSP 15:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So just to be clear the UN is from the future and they come back in time to kill thousands of people so Flit would not only make a more powerful gundam but have a kid with Yurin to make a hyper newtype, would someone tell me why they couldn't just give them the tech and tell Flit all this?Chriseasley 16:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well, its a spoilerish rumor. It doesn't have to make sense. :I don't hold the rumor in high regard, they're just rumors. but thinking logically within the theoretical scenario of this rumor, they were probably trying to make humans revive their ancient war tech and make them more "warring" again. Technology alone is not the factor in wars but organizational as well. If this rumor is indeed true, then its not working yet because the EF are hardly in full war mode and neither are the population. -SuperSonicSP 18:39, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well I thank you guy for the info about the speculated rumor. Oh Gaeaman788 I been all around the wiki such as mass effect, stargate, star trek or any other wiki that interest me. It just that I take a break from commenting but just watch and read to understands thing around here and be updated. -The return of Hafiedz 12:32, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not big fan of these trivia, but... When you look at it, the old MS are analog to previous series "Zaku" type. CMS-223G Gala is MS-06F Zaku II (spike shoulder shield) and CMS-223Z Zila is MS-05B Zaku I with both shoulder armored. While CMS-574E Elmeda is ZGMF-1017 GINN (with head blade and pointy shoulder armor) and CMS-574X Xeno is YMF-01B Proto GINN. Kuruni 04:49, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Search Keywords Anyway that we can make it so that when you put "Gundam AGE" in the search bar we're directed to the Gundam AGE wiki page? I don't understand why that isn't a valid search keyword. Angel Cruz 15:56, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I tried it, I just get a list of pages with Mobile Suit Gundam AGE article at the top. Seem to work for me. Kio arc ::Yeah it's not working for me for some reason. I just get a page that says No query found. :I infos about 3 generetion kio http://www.gundamuniverse.it/blog/?p=6508 Alexsena 21:34, April 9, 2012 (UTC) 1st Intro, sound famililar? Just out of sheer curiosity does the 1st intro remind anyone else of Coldplay? :D "Do I have to remind you that being speared with knitting needles is slow death?" 20:08, April 30, 2012 (UTC)